


Опиум

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU, Demon!Eva, F/M, Femdom, Incest, Эдипов комплекс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Она была как опиум.





	Опиум

Ева плавным движением взмахнула своим широким обоюдоострым мечом. Это выглядело, как танцевальное па, и у Вергилия по спине поползли мурашки. Сладкое ощущение предчувствия обожгло его изнутри, и рот наполнился слюной.

Ева взглянула на него из-под ресниц. Ее длинные волосы были убраны назад и небрежно заколоты на затылке. Отдельные пряди спадали на плечи.

Она ощущалась умиротворенной и спокойной, и за этим, Вергилий знал, скрывалась монолитная уверенная сила, до которой он никогда не дотянется.

— Ну же, — она улыбнулась. Улыбка была невыносимо красивой. — Нападай.

Вергилий повиновался. Быстрее, чем может уловить человеческий глаз, он вырвал Ямато из ножен и бросился на мать, но она перехватило его удар с такой легкостью, будто меч в руках ее сына был бумажным. Он рванулся назад, чтобы она его не достала ответным ударом, и сумел избежать движения ее меча, а потом ушел вбок, чтобы поддеть ее с незащищенной стороны.

Их танец продолжался продолжительное время. Вергилий начал уставать, руки его ломило, и он уже пропустил несколько ударов. Раны затягивались быстро, но запах крови все равно так отчетливо разлился в воздухе, и взгляд Евы становился все менее человеческим.

На следующем же его движении она поймала его, перехватила за руку, впившись появившимися когтями в кожу. Вергилий вздрогнул, его обдало сначала тревогой, потом душным жаром, перехватило, перетянуло изнутри, и он не смог вдохнуть.

Ее зубы сомкнулись на горле Вергилия, и он дрогнул, послушно подставляя беззащитную шею, подчиняясь беспрекословно и чувствуя себя на своем месте. Меч выпал из дрогнувших пальцев.

Она зарычала в ответ негромко, выражая удовлетворение, и Вергилия задрожал, чувствуя желание и потребность в этом подчинении где-то на уровне инстинктов. От энергии более сильной демоницы его лихорадило. Он пьянел, как от опиума, и голова начинала кружиться. Сосуды жгло, легко кололо крошечными иголками изнутри

Она разомкнула зубы, и очень длинный жесткий язык демоницы прошелся по разорванной коже, вырывая дрожь.

— Хороший мальчик, — прошептала Ева с рычащими нотками, обжигая кожу теплым дыханием, и Вергилий почти заскулил, склоняя голову еще ниже, чтобы дать ей еще. Но она отстранилась, лишая его жара своего тела, и он непонимающе поднял голову. — Хватит на сегодня.

Вергилий успел поймать фиолетовой чешуи на ее лице взглядом, прежде чем он исчез совсем.

Ева снова была спокойна и уравновешена, а его сердце колотилось в горле и никак не желало успокаиваться, а глаза почему-то намокали, и приходилось часто смаргивать.

— Идем домой. Данте скоро вернется.


End file.
